The invention relates to a rotary damper device and a sun visor attaching apparatus using the same, in particular, a rotary damper device wherein a damping force works in one way.
Heretofore, sun visor attaching apparatuses have been known, wherein rotary damper devices are not provided, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patents No. 2535188 and No. 2535189.
However, in the conventional attaching apparatuses as described above, in case a sun visor is closed toward a roof of a vehicle, there has been such a problem that the sun visor strikes the roof to generate an offensive or uncomfortable sound. Especially, in case a spring is used to close the sun visor, a large sound is generated to thereby impair an atmosphere in the vehicle.
In view of the above defects, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a one-way rotary damper device having a relatively simple structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-way rotary damper device as stated above, wherein a damping force can be varied according to a rotation of a shaft.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rotary damper device suitable for a sun visor attaching structure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.